We have drafted a full protocol that has been approved by the NIH CCR/IRB and we have established two separate cooperative agreements (CRADA) with Sesen Bio and AstraZeneca. We have secured research funding for the immunologic correlatives from Sesen Bio for this trial. We have successfully enrolled two patients to this trial and continue to accrue from our geographical area. We are performing this trial with Dr. Apolo who is administering the durvalumab. Patients are having urine, blood, and tissue collected at various time points.